The present invention relates to a clothes display rack structure, and more particularly to a multi-function display rack which has simplified structure and can be practically used in different manners for holding or hanging clothes or other articles.
Most display racks used in general department stores and exhibitions have various designs and configurations to meet different requirements. However, these display racks usually have a complicated structure while they provide only limited functions. In the nowaday commercial society, it is very important for the businesses to display their products in a new and novel manner so as to lead the fashion. To effectively attract general consumers, the businesses have to spend a lot of time and make efforts to design their display racks to always present a completely new image. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a flexible display rack which can be assembled in different manners to provide various kinds of display spaces while it has very simple structure.